This invention relates to a blood bag for use in collecting blood and a blood collecting tube receiving member to be attached to the blood bag.
Blood collection is generally done by using a blood bag. Collected blood is transfused to a patient as it is (all components of blood). Alternatively, only the necessary components separated from the blood by centrifugation are transfused. Collected blood is examined in order to avoid infection of an infectious disease, for example, post-transfusion hepatitis such as hepatitis B and non-A non-B hepatitis, AIDS (acquired immuno-deficiency syndrome), venereal disease, etc. For this examination, after collecting blood into the blood bag, the blood collecting needle of the blood bag system is withdrawn from the donor and then pierces a sealing member (rubber plug) of a blood collecting tube the interior of which is depressurized to collect a sample of the blood in the blood bag. The sample of blood is subjected to necessary tests.
On the blood collecting tube is a label having the same serial number as a label stuck on the blood bag so as to check the blood in the blood collecting tube being the same as that in the blood bag. In many cases, however, plural blood collection works using blood bags are parallelly done, for example, in a car for blood donation. In such a car for blood donation, there are confusedly present plural blood collecting tubes containing different blood. As a result, there is a possibility that labels are erroneously stuck on the blood collecting tubes. Besides, in the case that labels are previously stuck on the blood collecting tubes prior to blood collection works, there is a possibility that blood is collected into a blood collecting tube from a wrong blood bag, that is, a blood bag provided with the label having a different serial number from that of the label on the blood collecting tube into which blood is collected. Such erroneous affixation of labels or confusion of blood bags is dangerous because blood having an infectious disease may be transfused for mistaking it for safe blood.